


Behind the Scenes

by timmytam0907



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmytam0907/pseuds/timmytam0907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Got Married is a popular TV show that partners up volunteered celebrities from various parts of the world, who have never met before, and have them act as a married couple for a designated time. Due to their manager's insistence, Chinese model Yang Xiao Long and U.S Pop Princess Weiss Schnee decide to participate on the show, with no idea what they're getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We Got Married is an actual Korean show

**Q: What do you expect your first meeting with your "spouse" will be like?**

Chinese model Yang Xiao Long chuckled at the question as she made herself more comfortable on the provided stool in the black, interview room. She lightly shook her head as she leaned back, resting an arm against the backrest and slowly crossed her long legs, "I think it'll be fun!" She answered enthusiastically in English without the slightest hint of an accent, "I mean, I've gotten along with almost everyone I've met, so I'm not worried about our meeting being awkward."

Yang paused looking up at the ceiling for a moment as though to gather her thoughts, "Although… I guess it would be hard if my 'spouse' didn't talk though," she idly confessed before shrugging it off. "But I can work with that! My manager says that I can talk enough for two people so it should be fine!"

* * *

Sweaty palms were pressed against restlessly bouncing knees as lilac eyes apprehensively shot between the woman sitting across the table with perfect poise, the discarded health and fitness magazine on the table, the lone employer behind the counters cleaning the espresso machine, and the three cameras trained at the only two customers sitting in the café. Regardless of the number of people though, no one spoke; the only sound filling the air coming from the quiet electronic tunes that accompanied a beautiful sounding violin and soprano voice of Weiss Schnee playing on the overhead speakers, but Yang was too distracted to pay attention to it. At one point, Yang's eyes made contact with one of the crew members wearing a black t-shirt with pink lettering stating "We Got Married" behind a camera, who gestured with their hand and eyes, telling Yang to try talking again.

With a hard swallow, Yang faced the other woman once more; rubbing her hands against her jeans, partly in hope of encouraging her legs to stop moving, but mostly to wipe her palms dry.

"S-So! Weiss!" Yang winced at the sudden pitch of her voice, and coughed into her shoulder to gather herself. "I uh… I hear you're a singer?"

The crewmembers visibly cringed at the question, not even bothering to hide their pained expression.

Weiss, who had been starring at her small, paper coffee cup caressed between her porcelain fingers that she had been politely sipping from, slowly brought her lightning blue eyes to meet with Yang's as a white, perfectly shaped eyebrow slowly rose in disbelief as though asking "Are you serious?"

The pop tunes seemed to have suddenly registered in Yang's ears, causing embarrassment to swell up and make its' appearance known by turning her cheeks red. Yang let out a nervous and strained laugh as she ducked her head, "Er… Right…"

Weiss kept her eyes fixed on Yang for a few seconds, before they shifted back to look at the lid of her cup as she lifted it and took a quiet sip.

Yang wondered just how much of the dark liquid was poured into that cup, as Weiss had been sipping from it since before Yang sat down about an hour ago. It had also been the only thing the singer did as she sat in silence while Yang continued making a fool of herself.

The model couldn't believe that before entering the café, she had been looking forward to this ever since her manager brought it up a few months back after completing a runway. She had thought that being on the popular fake-marriage reality television show would be fun; to act like a loving and caring wife to someone she had never or barely met before, as she was certain it would be entertaining to watch their face contort through different shades of embarrassment. Even more so that the two would have to live together for nearly half a year, Yang had compared it to be what a rooming with someone in college would be like.

Which was, exactly the complete opposite of what her manager hoped for. Her manager had wanted her to go on the show so Yang's fans would see how there was more to Yang than just her goofiness and humor, that she could be serious.

Though, after the past hour of sitting in mostly awkward silence as Yang continued making obvious and stupid, cringe inducing remarks, she was certain that there was more than enough footage to show fans that there was WAY more to her than just goofiness.

Like being desperate, awkward, flustered, and embarrassing. It was actually very painful for the film crew to watch, though a few of them could empathize with the model's situation. After all, locking up when in the face of famous Pop singer, Weiss Schnee, could hardly be held accountable.

Yang mentally heaved a despairing sigh as she tried to think of a way to rid the awkward air between her and Weiss. She eyed the other's coffee cup, "So… uh… you've been drinking that for a while. What did you get? Is it good?"

Weiss seemed to freeze, sitting up even straighter and stiffer than before upon hearing the question.

The sight made Yang perk in excitement at the prospect of possibly rallying a small conversation.

During the entire hour the two had spent in front of each other, Weiss had not spoken once, merely lifting an eyebrow or glancing up at Yang before sipping from her cup. So eliciting a different reaction made the model feel a bit giddy.

* * *

**Q: You were really quiet when you met Yang, do you not like her?**

Weiss Schnee stared at the interviewer with a stoic face, her lightning blue eyes sharp as they stared undeterred and unblinking. With one leg crossed over the other while her hands sat folded together in her lap and a ramrod straight back, she was the very picture of her fan made title, "Ice Princess".

"It's not that I don't enjoy her company. Yang is just…" Weiss began, her eyes quickly glancing down to her hands in thought. "…Not what I quite expected. I have seen her on the front page of the occasional magazine, it would be rather difficult to not recognize her with how often she is featured on or in one, and I admit that I have had nothing but positive thoughts on those images. That being said, she is quite different than she is portrayed in her photographs."

**Q: What do you mean?**

"Well, she's always made to look… Sexually appealing, while typically wearing a rather annoying smirk in each of her photographs. I'm not criticizing the work, but she is very different than how she is portrayed. While she is incredibly gorgeous, she is also rather…. Cute." Weiss confessed, her cheeks tinting in embarrassment. "Her attentiveness and curiosity to myself and her sense of humor has been rather flattering. Again, it was rather unexpected and it made me feel nervous. I had absolutely no idea how to act, much less what to say in fear of making a fool of myself. So I simply thought that, if I were to perhaps stay silent the entire time, I could avoid such a mess."

She looked down at her hands once more, her thumbs fiddling against each other as she tried to gather her thoughts. "In hindsight… That might not have been the best idea at the time…" Weiss said, though it seemed as though it was directed at herself as opposed to the interviewer. "She must think that I was being somewhere along the lines of rude… though perhaps not as eloquently…"

Weiss brought her gaze back up to the interviewer, "Except, if I'm being honest, my silence didn't prevent me from acting so." She confessed, bringing a closed hand up to her mouth and coughed to clear her throat, though the gesture was mainly to cover her rising blush. "My cup had been empty during the entirety of our stay and I merely kept it to help provide me with a distraction."

* * *

Weiss stiffly sat in her seat, her hands still clutched around her empty cup as her mind raced to figure out what to say to the gorgeous woman sitting across from her without sounding like some sort of idiot. Thus far, she had been able to successfully make it through their first meeting without showing any faults, but Yang seemed eager to test that by asking about the cup's contents.

If Yang found out that the cup had been empty the entire time, Weiss wasn't sure what she would do.

… Probably die of embarrassment.

No. Death by embarrassment was not an option for the pop singer. For one, Weiss refused to pass before obtaining her EGOT; for another, it was simply much to shameful to pass in such a manner.

She had to think, she had to find a way to divert Yang's attention away from the cup. The discarded Health and Fitness magazine on the table caught Weiss's eye, and recalled reading a short interview on Yang's diet and exercise regimen earlier on while Weiss was flipping through before the model's arrival. "I was under the impression that you weren't interested in caffeinated substances." Weiss stated, removing a hand from her cup to tap on the magazine, indicating where she obtained her information.

Yang's eyes widened, most likely in surprise at Weiss's sudden admission after being on the receiving end of nothing but silence during the entire time frame. Almost immediately, her expression shifted as a large, rather charming, grin engulfed her face, causing dimples to form.

Adorable.

"No, I am. But I'm more interested into- I mean. You're more interested-" The model began stuttering, tripping over her own tongue as she tried to get the words out.

It was obvious to Weiss that Yang was attempting to say a pick up line, just like the few other times she had previously tried though, Yang seemed to have trouble actually delivering the line out loud. The sight was rather endearing, and Weiss found that she was feeling incredibly flattered from the fact that Yang was trying so hard.

Afraid that Yang would catch the goofy smile that was threatening to make itself known, Weiss brought up her empty cup to her mouth and pretended to drink from it once more to help collect herself.

By the time Weiss had gently placed the cup back down, Yang seemed to have decided to stop her attempt as she ducked her head and began fidgeting her fingers.

"I just… Wanted to get to know you better…" Yang mumbled as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and idly played with the ends of her golden locks.

Weiss felt heat erupting into her cheeks and the corner of her lips beginning to tug up and across her face at the sight and statement, so she had no other choice but to hurriedly bring her cup to her lips, nearly causing the lid to clink against her teeth as she tried to help hide her face and compose herself.

Yang is just way too cute.

…Yang was going to be the death of her.

* * *

**Q: So what was your first impression of Weiss?**

Yang stared dumbly at the interviewer, her lilac eyes in a state of disbelief as she sat stiffly on her chair, her legs loosely spread in front of her with her hands resting on her knees.

"She is way too fucking pretty." Yang blurted out, causing one of the crewmembers to choke on air as they snorted.

The model turned her attention toward the member, "You think this is funny? Have you seen her? Look at her! She is really pretty! Like. REALLY pretty. And when I first saw her, I saw SPARKLES." She faced the interviewer once more, her face serious. "SPARKLES!" She repeated, still in disbelief.

"As in… Gay. Ass. MOTHERFUCKING. SPARKLES." She enunciated with her eyes widening a fraction with each emphasis. "She's just so pretty that I-" Yang slumped over her legs with a long sigh, sliding her arms to allow her elbows to rest on her knees as she ran a hand over the top of her head, combing her hair back and holding it there to show her despair as she blankly stared at the ground.

"I didn't know what to do or what to say, so I kept acting stupid and asking stupid questions and making myself look stupid." She breathed heavily through her nose, raising her head as she looked helplessly into the camera. "I didn't think this stuff could actually happen."

Her eyes slowly wandered over to the back of the room, not looking at anything in particular, as her hand came back down to cover her lower face in contemplation. "I might be in trouble..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Q: You're taking Yang out somewhere today.**

Weiss nodded, flipping her side ponytail behind her shoulder as she fixed her posture. "Yes, seeing as how our first meeting went rather terribly, I thought that perhaps a more relaxed setting would be more beneficial to the both of us." She explained, placing her folded hands on top of her crossed knee.

"Initially, I had wished to take her to the beach, near Crystal Cove, but seeing as how she is a model and would no doubt take the eye of many a civilian, I had no other choice but to cast that idea off to the side." Weiss explained, "Which is perfectly fine, I don't suppose I'd be able to relax regardless had we gone as I happened to come across another… beach themed magazine with her in it." Weiss stated, bringing a closed fist up to her mouth to help hide her blush.

"I highly doubt I'd get much talking done again."

* * *

Weiss glared down at the floral patterned blouse on the rack in front of her with a stern frown, and clenched teeth. Her grip tightened on the straps of her purse hanging from her right shoulder and found that she wished she could duplicate herself so she could beat herself with it.

What was she thinking taking Yang out on a _shopping trip_ of all things?

Her scowl deepened as she turned away from the rack and made her way through the other clothing aisles. She knew of course, how could she not? She had this planned out a few nights in advance after crossing out a dozen other ideas of things to do with the Chinese model. After much deliberation, Weiss had reasoned that shopping would be the most leisure activity with the highest possibility of topics casually brought out. The two could go to a mall, where many different kinds of stores and advertisement would be on display, making it easy for a mundane discussion to come up and Weiss wouldn't have to worry about making a fool of herself by not talking.

She had completely forgotten that talking involved actually looking at the person and the idea that Yang might actually want to, well, shop.

Which is evidently why there were in a store right now. Apparently, something caught Yang's eye and she asked if the two could stop in for a moment.

Halting her movement, Weiss let out a frustrated sigh and brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. How could she have let this happened?

"Weiss!"

Looking up at the call of her name, Weiss found Yang rushing over to her in a hurried pace with a few articles of clothing in hand, and a hopeful look on her face that was much too adorable.

Quickly, Weiss looked off to the side to avoid staring and attempted to calm herself. "I take that you found what you wanted?" She asked as Yang came to a stop in front of her.

"Er, yeah." Yang sheepishly nodded.

"Did you want to try them on? I don't mind waiting." Weiss offered

"Actually…"

The clothing in Yang's hands came into the corner of Weiss's vision, causing her to raise a brow and turn her head to get a better look at them.

"I was, uh, hoping you would… try them on." Yang said, her voice getting smaller with each passing word.

The proclamation made Weiss look back up at the model in slight confusion.

Despite the red rising in her cheeks, Yang seemed determined to continue talking with a shaky grin, though she looked more embarrassed as she did so. "I just thought that the clothes would good in the foot of your bed!" she finally rushed out, turning her head away.

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing, covering her mouth and lower face as she turned away in amusement.

* * *

Yang sat on her chair, bent over with hands covering her face.

The crewmembers and interviewer stared at her with raised brows, the silent question looming in the air that would be displayed on screen for comedic purposes.

Just a simple-

**Q: . . .**

"I swear, I was trying to say that the clothes would look good on her. I was going to say it, honestly." Yang stated, "But then I was also thinking 'She would look good _in_ the clothes.' Then that stupid pick up line came across my mind and I started thinking about what _her bed_ looked like so I ended up mashing them all together and it just became a mess."

She dragged her hands down her face, peeling the skin under her eyelids just a tad as she stared into the lens in front of her.

"What in the ever living fuck is wrong with me?"

* * *

It seemed as though the words had finally caught up to Yang's mind as she turned back toward the pop singer with shock written all over her face. "I-I mean, that. It didn't come out. What I meant to say was-"

Weiss held her hand up, interrupting and halting whatever it was that Yang had to say. "It's fine." She stated, nearly snatching the clothes out of Yang's hand. "It'll be just a moment. " She said, quickly departing from Yang.

At her disappearance, Yang face palmed herself, hard.

Great, she made a fool of herself and now Weiss was mad.

How. How did that just happen to her? She's never stumbled over or mash up her words before, so why was she doing so in front of Weiss?

She peeked out from between her fingers, a dead look on her face as she stared out into space. She knew why.

It was because she kept seeing all those stupid sparkles that's only shown in cartoons and drama and rom-coms and shit.

She slapped herself across her cheeks to snap herself out of her thoughts and to walk over towards the dressing room so she could wait for Weiss.

She had to get her act together. This was real life! Not some Chinese, Korean, drama, romance, … crap things! All those sparkles were just a manifestation of light to trick her mind! They weren't real!

"I have to say Yang, I'm impressed by your choice of clothing for me." Weiss said, stepping out of the dressing room with a light, flowy white shirt with decorative flowers dropping at the hem, denim shorts, and a beige fedora. "It's perfect for a leisure day out in this weather."

Yang's eyes were wide, heat rising in her cheeks, as she stayed frozen in her spot.

Holy Hell, the sparkles.

There were so many sparkles. Weiss was so bright, and pretty and-

Fuck. She was talking.

Wait.

She talked! More than 5 words!

Okay, Yang had to keep her cool. She had to keep her cool.

She just had to tell Weiss.

"You could look great for me!"

Shock engulfed her once more, though this time for a different reason.

Weiss simply decided to close the door to the dressing room, shutting Yang out to deal with herself.

… God fucking dammit.

* * *

**Q: You were acting a little weird after Yang stumbled over her words.**

Weiss had a hand up, lightly hovering over her mouth as her shoulders shook with each passing giggle. "Oh no. I was simply trying to cover up my laughter. The first time, after Yang had stumbled over her words, I had difficulty holding it in that I had to rush away so I could let it all out. It was definitely not one for public ears."

A crewmember had managed to follow after, getting the dressing room door slammed in front of their camera before hearing a loud snort and mirthful laughing. Although it was short lived, the television show knew that they would air Weiss's laughter as a cut scene to explain what she was talking about.

"I did not intend to come across as angry, I just wanted some privacy to laugh." Weiss continued, giggles still shaking through her.

**Q: Why couldn't you do so in front of Yang?**

"Well now that would just be rude." Weiss waved off, "Laughing at someone's clumsiness is not exactly the best way to build a relation now is it?"

A crewmember muttered something along the lines of, "Well, you not speaking to her isn't the best way to build a relation either."

Evidently, Weiss heard the snide comment, causing her to veer her head and throw a cold glare toward the crewmember.

The director noted to caption the comment on the screen when it aired as the crewmember shrank back from Weiss's attention.

With a huff, Weiss turned away, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she muttered, "I am aware and am _trying_ to work on it."

* * *

A light knock on the stall door reverberated through the changing room as Weiss peeled the shirt over her head.

"Weiss? I'm sorry for the earlier comments. I- I didn't mean for them to come out that way." Yang's voice called, "I uh, I meant to say that you look great in the clothes, but I was also thinking about how you could pick out clothing for me to try out since I did for you. But if you don't want to that's fine too! We could just uh, walk around. If you'd like."

Weiss pondered on the suggestion as she continued changing in silence. It sounded like a good idea.

Actually, it sounded rather fun and a great way to find out what exactly where Yang's aesthetic tastes laid. It would also allow her to know how to dress on future dates when they continue seeing each other.

Nodding to herself as she finished putting back on her original, business-esque outfit. She opened the door, and found Yang sitting across with a small, cute scowl on her face, sulking.

Weiss's mouth clinked shut at the sight, seemingly catching Yang's attention and causing her to stand up with an adorably sheepish smile on her face. "Uh… So?"

"… Finding clothes sounds good." Weiss lied as she became aware of exactly how difficult it would be for her to stay composed with each outfit Yang tried on.

Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Karaoke

**Q: You seem to have something special planned for today?  
**

“Hell yeah I do!” Yang stated with enthusiasm, slamming a fist into her other hand to show how fired up she was. “Today’s the day I get over the anxiety of being around Weiss!” She declared with a pointed finger toward the camera.

“It’s simple, really it is.” Yang began as she sank back into her chair, throwing an arm on the back as she allowed herself to slouch a bit. “The past few outings, Weiss and I went out to places that were unfamiliar and new. So I figured, if we went somewhere that was a bit more… relaxing, then the two of us will be able to talk like normal!”

The crew members glanced at each other, slightly nervous as they all knew that was Weiss’s plan during their shopping trip.

**Q: … So… Where are you taking her?**

Yang grinned, “I’m going to take her Karaoke!” She declared. “It’s sure to work! I mean, my baby sibling and I use to go ALL the time since we use to live in a complex! Even if it was just to relieve stress! We use to karaoke so much, we even got ourselves a karaoke machine!”

She paused as she adopted a proud, tearful look. “And now the baby is all grown up and singing on stage.... Who knew that Karaoking was just a way for my baby sibling to practice becoming a star?” Yang asked rhetorically.

After a moment, she turned to face the director once again, “So you see, singing use to be our way to bond! There’s no way it won’t work with Weiss!” She stated with a grin.

* * *

 

Silence filled the room as Yang turned the pages of the song selections with a shaky hand. Sparing a glance up at the girl sitting across from her, Yang couldn’t help but look back down immediately upon their eyes meeting for a split second.

How could Yang forget that going Karaoke entailed being in a small, enclosed space for hours?! She wasn’t ready for this! The two could barely even stand sitting across from each other at a table! Why did she think being in a small room would be fine?!

“Have you made your decision yet?” Weiss asked, having already written down her choices.

The sound of Weiss’s voice ringing clearly into Yang’s ears caused a shiver to run up her spine despite it not being cold. “U-Uh! No! N-Not yet!” Yang stuttered out, flipping through the pages with a quicker pace. “I-I-I mean, there’s just so much to choose from!” She said, laughing nervously.

Yang could see Weiss nod in her peripheral vision, “There really is quite the selection.” Weiss mused, “I’m even surprised to find that they hold a lot of show tunes on here.” She said with a pleased tone.

The statement caused Yang to suddenly recall something and snap her head up, “W-Weren’t you in a few plays on Broadway for a while?”

Weiss looked up with a bit of shock, “I’m surprised that you know.” She stated, though looked incredibly pleased.

The look on her face caused Yang to give a mental fist pump for scoring some brownie points.

“It seems as though not many people recall my time on Broadway as much as they know me as a pop singer.” Weiss stated, though shrugged.

Yang ducked her head as a large bashful grin appeared on her face, “My baby sibling was in a few of the same musicals as you and couldn’t stop talking about them or how amazing you were.”

Weiss hummed, “I wasn’t aware you had any association with someone in Broadway.”

Yang sheepishly laughed, “It’s not something we disclose publicly or very often.” She confessed

“Who is your sibling?” Weiss asked curiously

Yang mischievously grinned, “Wanna guess?” She asked, “I can pick the songs that my sibling was in and you can try to figure out who, but you only get one guess for each pick.”

Weiss smirked, rising to the challenge. “You’re on.”

Yang grinned, humming a tuneless song as she began going through the pages with renewed vigour. Though frowned upon realizing just how difficult it would be to choose songs that her sibling was in without immediately giving it away.

She looked up in thought, attempting to figure out an easy solution for this mess, until an idea finally came and she grabbed the cue machine to input her selection while mixing Weiss’s in between every other.

“Did you want to go first?” Yang asked

“It doesn’t matter.” Weiss said.

“Then I’ll go first!” Yang stated with a small grin, standing up while grabbing a mic.

Weiss daintily clapped her hands as Yang rose, causing her to feel more pumped for the song.

Until she realized that she was performing a damn ballad in front of Weiss.

Weiss must have recognized the opening tune as she marveled up at Yang from her seat, “I would have never guessed that your sibling was in Rent.”

Yang puffed her chest out in pride, “It’s hard not for me to brag about.”

Weiss smiled, humming the tune under her breath before she looked up at Yang, “Is it alright if I join you?”

“O-Of course not! Go on ahead!” Yang said, gesturing to the free space next to her.

Just as the opening lyrics showed up on screen, the two began singing it together while Weiss settled next to Yang.

And Yang was pretty sure her heart was beating so loud, that the microphone was picking up on the sound.

* * *

 

**Q: Were you having fun at the Karoke?**

Weiss smiled and nodded, “Yes. It was very entertaining I must admit. And it was refreshing to be able to sing show tunes once again.”

She paused as she suddenly brought up a hand to hover over her mouth and laughed gently to herself. “Being able to sing with someone not in the industry was actually incredibly relaxing as well. Usually, singing with a fellow talent ends up being in a series of compliments and cheers of effort while ensuring we keep proper form. However, with Yang it was simply… nice. There were no levels of expectations coming from either of us, and I was free to sing however I want.”

**Q: Don’t you have friends where you don’t have to sing properly with?**

Weiss shrugged, “As much as I wish, no. Unfortunately not.” She confessed. “Singing is part of our jobs and of course, we enjoy it. However, my closer friend typically does not go karaoking to sing. They’re more of the… spontaneous route, as the stereotype of theater kids and fans are.”

“I, on the other hand, find it a little more difficult to suddenly sing just from being reminded of lyrics from a sentence or when there is an unprompted chance. So I feel safer singing in the more typical spots, such as; the shower, in front of the mirror, the car, a karaoke bar…” She trailed off.

“So I was glad when Yang took me to go Karaoke.” Weiss smiled, “Besides, watching her make an effort to have me guess who her sibling is was… rather cute. Though I confess that it was rather difficult at first to figure out who it was as Yang had chosen songs where there were numerous singers. However, when she switched to sing songs to ones from The Flower Vase, it easily became clear who her sibling was.”

Weiss chuckled to herself, “Her proudful look of being able to get away with it was just too darling though, so I continued to guess the wrong person. Though I’m sure she realized it too, as it’s rather difficult to NOT know who it is. After all, there was only one person who moved from Rent.”

The crew members all looked at her unknowingly, not sure of the answer which caused her to huff.

“I can’t believe it.” She said with bafflement as she shook her head.

* * *

 

Weiss hummed in amusement, pretending to think about who out of the three singers from the last song, was Yang’s sibling, as she pulled a cushion in her lap to hug. “It wouldn’t happen to be Mei Zedong would it?” Weiss asked, “The one who plays as the princess?”

Yang laughed as she shook her head, “Nope!” she proudly declared before singing about how lucky she was.

Weiss softly smiled, pleased to find Yang relaxing so much. Though, she did find it just a tad bit concerning that Yang could only relax when her sibling was the topic. However, it was such a vast improvement over their previous attempts at conversation, so Weiss found that she didn’t mind as much. Besides, talking about Broadway and show tunes was a topic that Weiss found that came easily to her regardless, so there was no use in complaining about something that worked out for the both of them.

“I must say, I’m still incredibly impressed that your sibling was able to wr- I mean....” Weiss backtracked quickly to ensure she didn’t give away her knowledge on the identity of Yang’s sibling. “Be part of the current hit musical.”

“Oh yeah.” Yang nodded, “It’s so great! My baby sibling was so excited when the musical hit Broadway, but wasn’t too surprised about how well the tickets were selling.”

Weiss nodded, “Yes. It’s actually really not.”

Yang looked up at Weiss in surprise, “How so?”

“Well, the musical is a completely different interpretation of Mulan, a figure that is already incredibly popular in all generations.” The pop singer began listing with her fingers, “Not only that, but the cast is incredibly diverse with color, identity, and orientation, causing many people of minority groups to come forth to show their support. Then, there is the genius fact that it has a Shakespearean twist in terms of comedic relief, seeing as how one of the main plot lines is about the Wei princess thinking she’s in love with a man named Hua Ping, and a woman named Mulan, not knowing that they’re the same, genderfluid, person. Especially considering how Mulan is written to completely accept themself as is. And to be perfectly frank, who wouldn’t want to watch a comedic romance with that?” Weiss asked rhetorically.

“The music is well made, all the characters are well developed and given their own stories, and it gives off a good sense of Chinese history and figures. And, like all broadway hits, there’s drama. Not just in the romantic sense, but in every sense.” Weiss finished.

Yang whistled, “If I didn’t know better, I would think you’re a Vase fan.” She said in a teasing tone.

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms over on top of the cushion. “Of course I am. Especially considering how my best friend is such a big fan of the star of the show. Unfortunately, I have yet to obtain the chance to watch the show itself. Between my schedule and the difficulty of procuring a ticket, I don’t think I’d ever be able to. I’m mostly surprised that you didn’t know just how much of an impact the musical had.”

Yang puffed her chest out proudly, “I knew that the musical would be a hit. Anything my baby sibling does is always going to fantastic! A 12 out of 10!”

Weiss tightly hugged the cushion as watched Yang with adoring eyes as the other talked about her sibling. A split second later, Weiss realized that she had relaxed too much and buried her face into the pillow to hide her expression.

“Are you okay Weiss?” Yang asked in concern.

Weiss nodded, sitting up straight once more as she had gathered herself. “Yes.”

“Do you want to keep guessing or do you give up?” Yang asked, eagerness shining through her eyes at the end.

Weiss couldn’t help but internally melt at the sight of Yang thinking she was getting away with the identity of her sibling. “I give up.” Weiss said.

Yang began bouncing in place in her excitement, going so far as to do a few fist pumps at the idea of winning before she beamed up at Weiss with a prideful look. “My sibling is Ruby! Ruby Rose! Isn’t that cool?!”

Weiss nodded in agreement, “That’s amazing, really!” She said, “I would have never guessed.”

Yang shook her head in amusement, “Liar.”

Weiss merely smiled at Yang, hugging the cushion a little closer to herself.

The attention from Weiss seemed to be  bit too much for Yang though, as she quickly glanced back down to the song selection and began stuttering out, “S-So… D-Do you have any… other songs you want to do?”

“How about we just keep going with what we’ve been singing?” Weiss asked, not wanting Yang to suddenly find it difficult to talk again. “I’d love to hear more about Ruby Rose as well, seeing as I only spoke with her during our time in Chicago. Quite a few years before her time on Rent and before I became well known.”

Like Weiss had hoped, Yang visibly relaxed as she snapped her head back up and straightened her shoulders, “What do you want to know? I’m an expert on all things Ruby! Favorite dish? Celebrity crush? You name it!”

Weiss felt herself relax once again, finding the manner in how Yang spoke about Ruby just absolutely adorable.

And once again, found her face buried in the cushion as she realized that she had subjected herself to witnessing such a sight for the remainder of their time in the karaoke room.

… Which… might not be so bad, considering how Yang looks when speaking of Ruby...

* * *

 

**Q: Do you think you made an improvement in your relationship with Weiss?**

Yang enthusiastically nodded, “Definitely! I mean, sure, I couldn’t actually talk to her without talking about Ruby, but that’s okay! She seemed fine with it and I guess she liked talking about Broadway! So it all worked out fine!”

**Q: Do you think you’ll ever be able to talk to Weiss normally?**

Yang stared at the director blankly, causing an uncomfortable silence to settle in the room.

After a few seconds of no one speaking, she suddenly allowed a loud and hard laugh to overcome her, making it difficult for her to sit up straight and causing her to curl over.

The crew members all found the sight rather concerning, as they had no idea what was so funny. Until Yang sat up straight again with a smile.

“Fuck no!” She said, “Are you crazy? You think I’ll be able to talk to someone that I see sparkles with, normally?” She asked

“To hell with that! After I realized I couldn’t look at or talk to her when I’m not talking about my baby sibling, I accepted that I’m just going to end up looking like a goof for the entire duration of us being m-m-” She paused, her face turning beat red as she stared down at her lap.

“Married…. life” She finally finished in a mumble.


	4. Photoshoot

Weiss sighed as she folded her hands on top of her lap, a pink envelope delicately held between her fingers with cute, bolded letters stating "Mission" written across it.

The last time she had received such an odd envelope was prior to meeting Yang, and it stated where she was supposed to go and what type of person to search for. It was such a terrible card as the only clue she had been given was to search for someone tall and blonde, and after - the show got the bright idea of sending in someone that wasn't Yang to help ease Weiss's nerves… However, all it did was make her more stiff.

So upon receiving another mission card, Weiss couldn't help but feel… reluctant.

**Q: What are your thoughts on your mission?**

"I don't really see a particular reason to do it to be quite honest." Weiss confessed, "I mean, first of all, I don't think it's entirely proper to intrude in Yang's photoshoot just to… cheer her on. Secondly, I hardly think it's reasonable to just show up. I'm certain Yang would be far too busy and that the director would not want any interference."

A small commotion occurred off screen as someone clarified Weiss's concerns from the sidelines.

"You already obtained permission from the director of the photoshoot?" Weiss asked in slight disbelief. "Oh, well then I suppose that's fine then. It certainly eases most of my concerns. However, that still gives no reason for me to show up and distract Yang from her work. No matter how cute it could be."

She paused as she looked down at her hands in thought, "Though… I admit, I do sort of wish to see Yang working."

* * *

Weiss huffed as she walked to the door of the studio that the photo shoot was taking place at, with light sweat perspiring at the nape of her neck from the heat of the Southern Californian sun. The security guard stationed there must have been informed of her arrival as they hurried over to her keep the door open for her.

Expressing her gratitude with a nod, Weiss entered the establishment and was relieved to find the place with air conditioning. She was also pleased to see just how easy it was to navigate her way around, considering that there was a heavy curtain to her immediate left, blocking off what she presumed to be the photoshoot. All she had to do was make her way forward and ask an employer for the director, and wait for Yang to finish her current session.

Which was… unfortunately a lot more difficult than she thought it would be. She had forgotten to take into consideration the due to the fact that Yang is a model for China, that most of her photoshoots would be filled with Chinese employees.

Awkwardly fidgeting in place as the foreign language filled the air, Weiss wasn't certain as to what to do as she tried to make herself as scarce as possible, waiting in the far back in order to not cause trouble.

It wasn't so bad though, considering she had a good view of Yang in action. Watching the model in her element, eyes focused and undeterred as the lights continuously flashed, gave Weiss a revelation. She had only ever seen Yang act so adorably goofy while stuttering. So seeing her be so professional, and look so serious, beautiful, and sexy, was just incredible to the pop singer.

… Or maybe it was just how the theme of the photo shoot was considering how after the director held up a hand for Yang to stop and look over the pictures, Yang would seemingly point something out with a large grin, only to be playfully smacked and cause the employees to laugh.

It quickly came to Weiss that Yang was simply one of those models who definitely acted incredibly different from how they looked.

One of the employers seemed to remind the director and Yang of Weiss's presence though, as the one Weiss attempted to talk to earlier pointed her out, causing the other two to turn their heads in surprise.

"W-weiss!" Yang claimed with a smile that looked as though it were struggling to appear in the midst of her surprise. Nonetheless, she hurriedly jogged up to her. "W-When did you get here?"

"Hello Yang," Weiss greeted, "I arrived here just about half an hour ago."

"Y-you should have said something." Yang said, lowering her voice.

"I didn't wish to interrupt your photo session." Weiss stated

"I-It's fine." Yang insisted, "I would have… r-rather known you were here… So I could… see you sooner." She said slowly, as though she were being careful not to mash up her sentences or trip over her own tongue.

It was cute.

And Weiss was certain that if Yang weren't wearing all that make up, her cheeks would have been flushed red.

It would have been absolutely adorable and Weiss suddenly found herself wishing it were possible to wipe the makeup off just to see if it were actually true.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though Weiss's hand had a mind of it's own because before she knew it, her hand was raising itself and was nearly reaching up to Yang's face.

Hurriedly, Weiss brought her hand back to her own mouth, lightly closing it into a fist as she politely coughed in it to gather herself and recover from her almost mistake.

"I uh," Another cough. What was with her right now? "I wanted to surprise you and see you at work." Weiss stated.

Yang sheepishly grinned, raising a hand to rub the back of her neck nervously as she ducked her head. "W-Well you got me! I'm surprised alright." She claimed before glancing around, "I-is there anything you need? A seat? Some water?"

Before Weiss could take up both offers, two people came up to Yang while eyeing Weiss with a small, predatory-like smile, and began speaking to the model.

It was easy to tell that Yang's previous fluster had immediately washed away in the face of the other employees, as she adopted a more somber expression and leaned down to listen more closely at what the others had to say.

Seeing her face and demeanor change so quickly, made Weiss impressed with the level of professionalism Yang held and the singer couldn't help but admire that. Though, that feeling left fairly easily upon the first glance Yang threw her way, and was replaced with curiosity.

Yang shrugged before gesturing over to Weiss and causing one of the people to face her with a large smile.

"Weiss, this is the editor Chen. She wanted to ask you a question." Yang introduced, causing Weiss to give a smile and nod of acknowledgment.

"Since you are at the studio, what do you think about doing a photoshoot with Yang?" Chen excitedly asked, surprising the director and staff of the We Got Married program.

They would have to animate a comedic effect surrounding Chen when approaching.

Weiss's brows raised in surprise as she glanced over to Yang for confirmation on the question, who simply looked back with amusement.

* * *

**Q: How did you feel when you saw Weiss?**

"I was really surprised!" Yang exclaimed, with wide eyes while rocking forward with her hands pressed together. "I mean, you guys weren't even there to hint that something would be up today! So when someone pointed her out, it was really shocking! I wasn't sure what to do and I was kind of embarrassed for not noticing her earlier." She confessed sheepishly as she leaned back, though a large grin was spread across her face to display her happiness.

"Seeing her was really great though," Yang continued. "It's really something to experience someone who makes you flustered come to your job and just to watch you."

She paused as she contemplated on a thought, "Maybe I should visit her at work sometime…"

**Q: What were your thoughts about your photographer asking for a photoshoot with Weiss?**

Suddenly snapping her attention back to the director, Yang donned a rather amused expression. "I'm pretty sure Chen just wanted to get Weiss to join me on the photoshoot, hoping it would help garner some more attention to have the American Pop-Princess featured on their magazine." She answered with a shake of her head. "I work with her on a regular basis, and it's actually kind of normal for Chen to do these kinds of things. She always snatches an opportunity when she sees a chance for it, which is why it's kind of common to see me with my friends in magazines. Especially with Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, since they're often over in China, and sometimes with Pyrrha Nikos whenever I'm here in the states to visit Ruby, my moms, dad, and uncle." Yang clarified, causing the program director to nod in understanding as they noted to themselves to display said photographs when the episode aired.

She paused as another chuckle overcame her, "I think my photographer wants to have a shoot with me and Ruby together since she keeps asking me when Ruby will come to China or when Ruby'll have a free day when I'm here in the states."

"Anyway, I figured the question would be coming while I was talking to Weiss, so it wasn't too surprising." Yang shrugged, "But I didn't actually think Weiss would be okay with it."

* * *

 

"This is much more difficult than what I'm used to…" Weiss exclaimed as Yang and Weiss were standing off to the side, outfitted in new clothing. "Along with what I'm wearing." She said, patting down a light blue, knee length dress with white and yellow feathers patterned sparingly along the edges as a white jacket was draped across her shoulders and her hair was let down.

Yang laughed as the photographers and staff continued setting up their equipment surrounding the corner of a brick wall of a street, as Chen shouted and pointed along different areas. "You guys do things a little differently in the states, and Chinese fashion sense _is_ pretty different." She said, understanding what Weiss meant as she herself had been in the same position when she first started. "It's a bit awkward transitioning at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

Weiss hummed as she looked up at Yang who was outfitted in khaki colored jeans, a two-toned short sleeved button up where the chest area was paisley with various hues of yellow, gray, and light blue, while the rest of the shirt was a slate blue. Like Weiss, Yang also had a jacket, though black, draped across her shoulders. "I like how it looks on you though." Weiss commented, "It seems to suit you more."

Yang couldn't help but to allow a bashful grin at the compliment. "It's kind of my job to make it look good, but thank you." She said before attempting to return the sentiment, "A-And I-I think you look… cute… You look. Cute. Like this." Yang stuttered out.

Despite the amount of makeup applied on Weiss, Yang could still see pink rise through as Weiss turned away and coughed into a hand. "Thank you." Weiss said, "This is the first time I was outfitted in such a way, so it means a lot to hear such a compliment."

Yang mentally fist pumped as she congratulated herself on being able to deliver the line decently and elicit such a reaction from Weiss.

Just as she was doing so, Chen walked up to the both of them to explain what she wanted. "Since we have you two matching, and seeing as you two are married, I would like if you could model with each other closely." She said. "And try to give off a… exclusive feel!" She exclaimed with a large smile that Yang suddenly wanted to pull off of her.

"Ex...clusive?" Weiss asked.

Chen nodded, "Yes! Like a… She's mine! Kind of feeling."

Weiss nervously glanced over to Yang, who could understand the conflicted fluster rising. "Uh…"

"Got it? Good!" Chen exclaimed happily before pointing over to an area further down the sidewalk. "So just start from there and walk over here." She stated.

"Oh… Uh. Okay." Yang agreed as she looked over to Weiss, and the two stiffly walked over to the area indicated.

The director of We Got Married lightly snickered, noting to add in some comedic effects of fluster and portray to the audience the awkwardness between the two. Which was understandable seeing as the two had not even touched one another yet.

To suddenly be told to act like an actual couple, was definitely throwing them out of the loop.

"Ready?" Chen asked

"W-Well…" Yang tried, glancing over to Weiss nervously in fear that she would trespass over the other's personal space. It was hard to tell as Weiss stood stiffly still with a blank face.

"And Go!"

Shifting into her work mode, Yang immediately lifted an arm and placed it around Weiss's shoulder's, mindful to keep her hand lazy and off Weiss, and began guiding the singer toward their designated area as the camera shutters continued snapping. Glancing down, she noticed Weiss still with a straight face, and leaned down to her ear while keeping her eyes trained on the camera.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked, and felt Weiss's shoulder's hitch in surprise.

"I'm fine." Weiss said, turning her head slightly toward Yang while still looking over in the camera's direction. "I just wasn't… prepared for the theme."

Yang nervously chuckled, "I'm really sorry about this."

Weiss smiled, her shoulder's relaxing. "Please, it's hardly your fault. To be perfectly honest, I should have expected this when I agreed. So you're fine."

Yang couldn't help but feel a little relieved at that, though it was short lived as Chen intruded on her thoughts.

"Very good!" Chen applauded excited, "Now if you could do that again, but with Weiss holding onto your arm."

* * *

**Q: How did you like the photo shoot?**

Weiss stared at the director blankly before a heavy sigh of exhaustion was breathed out. "I sincerely believed my heart was going to jump out of my mouth." She stated, "Yang and I had not touched once before and had kept a respectful distance with one another, so to suddenly get in close proximity of one another was incredibly nerve wracking."

"However," she paused, sitting up straighter as she politely coughed in a hand to calm the rising blush. "I will say that it was… entertaining. While Yang is indeed a professional model, she did take care in ensuring that I was fine with whatever it was that we were doing at the time. She would always ask if I was okay, and whether or not the positions and locations of her hands were acceptable. I understand that the director wanted us to give a sort of, possessive feel, but I certainly felt as though I were cared for a lot more than as an item."

She stopped in thought for a moment before she allowed a small giggle to overcome her, "And I must say, it was amusing to find Yang become incredibly flustered each time we had to change our pose and change outfits. It was incredibly flattering to watch her struggle in order to compliment me. It certainly made me feel a lot more… attractive." Weiss smiled softly.

**Q: What was your favorite part of the shoot?**

Weiss hummed, "I think it would have to be when we were doing our last session, on our 11th outfit change." Weiss answered, "By then, the two of us had grown use to each other's spaces and our poses looked a lot more natural, despite how incredibly close we were and how… embarrassing it was to look into each other's eyes at the end."

The rest of the staff nodded in agreement as they noted to show the clip of the two having to face each other with their noses nearly touching.

"We also… were able to talk easier." Weiss said, with a much more soft expression that the director thought a romantic song would be appropriate to play during the airing. "Even though Yang was still a little flustered and I felt anxious, I think we were able to become a little closer during out time on the shoot. Perhaps it was because of how we were made to work physically closer to each other, but I felt that…" She gestured with her hands to emphasize her statement.

"It's difficult to describe." She finished with a light laugh, "I suppose it's similar to when we went karaoke. She felt a lot more at ease being in her natural element, so I suppose I… benefitted from it."

She stopped as a light giggle overcame her, "I can't say that I didn't feel at ease as well, there's certainly something about being in a professional space that makes me feel… relaxed?"

A fond smile stretched across her face as she looked up at the camera, "I hope Yang feels the same way about this experience."


End file.
